poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Snowflake and Sarge/The adventure begins
This is how Snowflake and Sarge and the adventure begins goes in The Equestrian Railroad. sits alone Snowflake Storm: like Mistress 9 then lands face down in the snow goes over Grimlock (G1): Me Grimlock never seen you before. sniffs Snowflake and recoils in disgust Grimlock (G1): Me Grimlock think you smell like smerf in rotten cabbage! kicks some snow on Snowflake then heads off plants himself down then is turned by blue by Snowflake. Grimlock runs off Snowflake Storm: Free. At last. It took a lot of years. But, I know things I wanted are worth waiting for. Power. Revenge! And more power! spots a flower and gasps Snowflake Storm: Cold. But not cold enough for my liking. freezes the flower Snowflake Storm: Ha, ha! Soon, it will be nice and frozen everywhere in Equestria. Just like it was before my hornless sister, Fizzlepop, ruined everything. Now, where to begin? turns and sees Sarge laying on his side in the snow Snowflake Storm: Aha! What's this? pushes Sarge upright Sarge: Thank you, sir. Snowflake Storm: So you can talk. I see the bringing you to live thing doesn't need doing. But you are my henchman now. And you will obey my every command! Windscreen eyes right! Quick drive! drives forward Snowflake Storm: Name? stops, turns and comes back Sarge: Sarge, reporting for duty, sir! salutes with his antenna Snowflake Storm: Good. From that day forward, your mission is to help me recover three diamonds taken from me by Sly Cooper the Racoon. The road would be hard. Torture, pain and misery will be your allies and your only brake will be death. Sarge: Oh. Umm. Can I ask about holidays? Snowflake Storm: In summer I say three weeks. Sarge: Very generous. Snowflake Storm: Not that the season will be showing it's sunny face ever again. Now. Let's see what Fizzypop Shadow is up to. uses his magic to create a screen which shows Thomas, Tempest and their friends Snowflake Storm: Oh. She have an army of some friends and trains, has she? I will see to them. To my lair where we can plan our line of attack. in Canterlot Tempest Shadow: Only by returning the Enchanted diamonds to their rightful places on the orb of which they were flung off of when the castle went out of control will you defeat Snowflake. But, he finds them first, he would use them to freeze the sun. and friends gasp Evil Anna: That could be a problem. Tempest Shadow: One of the diamonds is hidden here at Canterlot. I'll stay and guard it. To find the other two, you need this map. it out from behind her mane You must head to the Everfree Forest. There is no time to waste. Matau T. Monkey: Cool. At least one of them is underwater. Sci-Ryan: What? I'll drown before I get to the diamond. Novo, in her Hippogriff form, lands beside Tempest Sci-Ryan: Oh. Who's that Queen? A cousin of Aryan? Queen Novo: I suppose you could put it that way. But as land creatures, you will drown easily. out the pearl But with my pearl's magic powers, you will have the ability to breath and live underwater like we do. Evil Ryan: I thought Aryan was the only one who could do that. Thomas: Well, that is where Matau T. Monkey: But, we need some mode of transport. pulls out a box and Evil Ryan: Cool. Aryan: At least I know Train. I hope I know the mission manual. Ernest Penfold: I know someone knows space. Bertram T. Monkey: Mission manual, Penfold. Not Mission Log. Tempest Shadow: Take good care of this box of tricks. It may help you in your time of need. Thomas: Don't worry, Twilight. I'll be back. I promise. Twilight Sparkle: I know you will, Thomas. No matter what happens you must not blame yourself. Ryan Tokisaki: We got this, Twilight. We're on it like a droplet in the mist. Wallflower Blush: Hey! Ryan Tokisaki: It's a hard truth, buddy. Deal with the task at hand. Bertram T. Monkey: All aboard! Matau T. Monkey: See ya later, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Bye. [They set off on a new adventure Ariel Arach (Airachnid): Meg and I hope this quest will be amazing. Thomas: Oh, Twilight. journey to Matau T. Monkey: Well, Bertram. I guess I made a jetpack for Crash so he can fight Lazerbeak in the air. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. I know that is not Thomas' fault. Thomas: My fault?! DangerMouse: Well. The things you did are smashing the castle, trapping the Mane Six and caused the escape of a flying unicorn intend on freezeing the sun. Thomas: All that Cody want is to give Lady some treats. Evil Ryan: Well, it starts with some treats like a burrito, a couple of fries and the next thing you know, Applejack have became Food Ninja. [to Optimus Prime Trust me, Prime. I've been there. Optimus Prime: OpThomas, I think you got a problem. Thomas: I have not, Optimus! And I will not rest until I use everything in my power to make things right. Evil Anna: Do anyone else getting cold, or is it just me? Cody Fairbrother: Aryan: We could set up camp for one night. the gang are setting up tents Emmet: I hope the tents are set up. Jessie Primefan: Evil Ryan: [seeing Ryan asleep Looks like Ryan set his up fast. Ryan's dream, Ryan is looking around on Cybertron in a dark future Ryan F-Freeman: What happend to Cybertron? sees Sunset with Megatron Ryan F-Freeman: Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Take my hand, Megatron. Let me show you there's another way. hesitates and refuse to take Sunset's hand, transforms to jet mode and flys away Sunset Shimmer: So be it, Megatron. crying Looks like my wish has been denied. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, why he leave you? Sunset Shimmer: Ryan F-Freeman: I know. What did happen to Cybertron? appears with his eyes glowing purple Thomas: Snowflake came back in time and stoped Optimus emptying the Allspark vessel. Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas? You caused this? Why Megatron is still evil? Thomas: He does not know the true meaning of oppression and Ryvine wants Sunset by his side. Snowflake Storm: We froze Optimus to make sure he can chill out. Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas! You're a hero! Snap out of it! Thomas: I am not Thomas anymore. to robot mode I am OpThomasis Prime! Snowflake Storm: And soon the diamonds will be mine! tries to fight but, Snowflake freezes Ryan in place and both he and Thomas are about to kill him. In reality Ryan F-Freeman: awake WHAAA!!!! in and out Thank goodness. It's just a dream. I think it cannot be real. Thomas: Ryan F-Freeman: I had a nightmare about Cybertron in a dark future. Sunset was there, you were there and Snowflake is in it. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan